


5 Times Lydia Impresses Derek and 1 Time He Impresses Her

by TinyBat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/pseuds/TinyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really need to get this finished. I've been seriously slacking.</p>
    </blockquote>





	5 Times Lydia Impresses Derek and 1 Time He Impresses Her

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to get this finished. I've been seriously slacking.

“She’s probably going to come marching through that door and start screaming at you. Just saying dude. She’s not a fan of being kept in the dark. Not even surprise parties.” yawned a thoroughly beaten Jackson. Derek had been running him through his patented “Baby Beta Training Program” and was completely spent. A text from Lydia had prompted him to warn the now somewhat irritated Alpha of the incoming redhead.

“As much as I’d love to stay and act as a buffer I think she’s still pissed at me and Danny has my car so Stiles is waiting outside in his deathtrap.” With that Jackson picked up his jacket and strode to the door, Derek still had no idea why it was him Lydia would be yelling at and thought he’d ask.

“Hey Jackson, why me? She knows i’m not the one who bit Scott and started this mess right?” he called after Jacksons retreating back. “She’s probably thought up a completely sound reason to blame you. You’d be surprised. It’s like a super power she has.” A small wave and Jackson was gone, leaving Derek to wait for the furious girl. He wasn’t well equipped to deal with angry teenage girls, Laura was a werewolf, she tackled him and that ended whatever conflict had arisen. He was oh so very unprepared for this encounter.

After an hour of pacing around his dilapidated train car a knock on the door sounded Lydia’s arrival. As per usual she looked perfect, like she stepped out of a movie about 50s housewives perfect. A little bit too perfect is seemed, she’d been crying and had to reapply her make up. her could smell it across the room. He didn’t like crying so he was now atleast twice as uncomfortable but she seemed atleast outwardly together so he waited for her to approach. She had a small messenger bag and a fast food box in her hands. This seemed strange because she didn’t seem like the fast food type.

“Derek, we need to talk.” she said and offered the little box to him, it contained a cheeseburger. “It’s going to take awhile and I thought i’d bring dinner.” He led her into the train car and they sat down at a half broken table. Lydia pulled out a notebook and pen and looked up at him. “I want to know everything. Hierarchy, mythology, practical power application and weaknesses. If i’m going to be apart of this freakshow I want to know about the company i’m keeping. Stiles is your idea man right now and the only human. Somehow I feel like that still leaves you short staffed on the human end. I’m on your team Hale and you’re going to keep me informed. And don’t look so surprised. I have the highest gpa in the history of the town and i’ve already got college scholarships coming in. You want me on your side.”

Derek needed a moment to pick his jaw up off the floor and collect his thoughts, he had not been expecting this. She was organized and calm atleast outwardly. She didn’t seem at all frightened by being alone with one of the most powerful beings in town. She was interrogating him with a smile. No tears, no screaming, just words and logic. He sat and gave her a once over, she still had a slightly elevated heart rate and her breathing was uneven but imperceptibly so to anyone without his enhanced senses. This has her shaken but she knows what she wants and fear probably isn’t going to stop her. Maybe she’ll be useful. Derek nodded and began explaining to this painted doll of a human everything about the lives her friends were leading.


End file.
